This invention relates to carburetors and, more specifically, to carburetors in which air introduced into the carburetor reaches substantially sonic flow velocities to improve atomization.
With the advent of electronically controlled carburetors, or as they are more commonly referred to, electronic carburetors, closer control is possible over the air-fuel mixture which is supplied to an internal combustion engine so as to both improve fuel economy and reduce exhaust emissions. Even though electronic carburetors have better control over the quantities of fuel and air to be mixed, problems of mixing and distribution still remain. As a result, it is still possible to further improve fuel economy and engine emissions by enhancing the degree of fuel atomization and distribution of the resultant air-fuel mixture to the cylinders of the engine on which the carburetor is installed.